


Floating (#17 In Another World)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [18]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian drifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating (#17 In Another World)

Ian floated.

Silk bound his eyes, slid across his skin. He didn't struggle. There was nothing to fight, no one to challenge.

Warm hands shifted his limbs, bound them with more silk.

Ian slid deeper into the soft, warm, space in his mind, so difficult to find alone, where nothing hurt, where he could rest from the hunt, where there was nothing to fear.

A voice filtered in, soft, safe. Ian recognized it. It said it would make things right.

"Rest now. You did well today. You were strong and brave my beautiful boy and I will keep you safe."


End file.
